Shaak Ti
Categories: Contradictory Articles, Alphabetical Characters, Women, and 8 others Shaak Ti BROWSE SHARE Tab can-deact Tab leg-act30px-Era-imp This article is about a Jedi Master. You may be looking for a herbivore. Superconductingloop “He is a traitor!” - “He is a traitor!” This article is based on two conflicting sources: The Labyrinth of Evil and the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Lucasfilm Ltd. until it brought the sources in line. Be careful when editing. Shaak Ti Biological information Home world Shili 1 Date of death 3 BBY (32) 2 Place of death Felucia 2 Physical data Race Togruta 1 Floor Female 1 Growth 1.78 meters (excluding montral) 1 Weight 57 kilograms 3 Hair color None 1 Eye color Black 1 Color of the skin Red 1 Blue and white 1 Chronological and political information Era Empire Rise 1 Affiliation Jedi Order 1 Galactic Republic 1 Famous students Unknown Padawan 4 Fe San 5 SOURCE “... and Shaak Ti is the most skilled Jedi I have ever met. I even learned a few tricks from her. ” - Obi-Wan Kenobi (source) Shaak Ti is a woman, Togruta, a respected Jedi Master, one of the members of the High Council of the Jedi, and a general of the Great Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Ty, like most of the Jedi, fell into the Jedi Temple quite young and after a few years of training became a knight. Already then, Shaak had serious doubts about the traditional methodology of teaching the young Jedi, as a result of which she decided to prepare her Padawans in an innovative way, training them on her home planet Shili. True, both of her Padawans died due to the fault of criminals shortly after becoming knighthood, which inflicted a severe blow on Ti. Learning the Force alone, Ty earned respect from the rest of the Order and became a member of the High Council of the Jedi. When the Galaxy was swept by the Clone Wars, Shaak was among those 212 Jedi who participated in the first battle of the conflict, the battle on the deserted planet Geonosis. Besides Tee herself, only a few dozen members of the Order survived the battle. Returning to Coruscant with victory, Shaak and the other Jedi received the rank of Jedi Generals of the Grand Army of the Republic. During the war years, Togrut was entrusted with a task of paramount importance - the protection of the planet Camino, the birthplace of all republican clone soldiers. Although in the eyes of the Kaminoans, the clones were only a weapon for the struggle against the separatists, Ty recognized in each fighter individuality and unique character. The Confederation twice made an attempt to take the granary of the Grand Army of the Republic by storm, but for the first and second time these attacks were repelled. Tee was also “lucky” to take part in the infamous raid on the planet Hypory, where Togruta and six other Jedi suffered a crushing defeat from the separatist General Grievous and barely managed to escape. After recovering from a difficult duel with Grievous, Ty returned to the front again and soon took part in the battle on the planet Brentaal IV, controlled by the separatist allies. The victory in this bloody battle the Republic owed primarily to Ti. During the war, Togruta more than once received gratitude for victory in the next battle from the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and became one of the most famous heroes of the war. In 20 BBY, Shaak almost revealed the terrible conspiracy against the Jedi, drawn up by Chancellor Palpatine, but the dodgy and cunning Sith managed to keep his plans a secret. A year later, Master T defended Palpatine during the Separatist attack on Coruscant, but failed and was unable to prevent his abduction. At the end of the battle, the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker reduced the efforts of the separatists to nothing, freeing the Chancellor from their flagship. After the start of the Great Jedi extermination initiated by Sidious, Togrut secretly left Coruscant and went into exile on the planet Felucia. In this wild jungle world, Shaak began to train her third Padawan, Maris Brud, balancing on the verge of the Dark Side, until in 3 BBY they were discovered by the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Vader sent his student Starkiller to destroy T. Arriving on the planet, Vader’s student fought with Togo and inflicted severe injuries on her. Refusing to surrender to the mercy of the victor, Ty rushed into the mouth of the nearby sarlak and found her death in it. Contents Expand Biography Early life and career “Losing loved ones is a terrible tragedy. ... I myself experienced something similar. " - Shaak Ti (source) ShaatTi-SWE Shaak Ti. A Togrut woman named Shaak Ti was born in Shili, 1 the underdeveloped world of the jungle and forests in the Expansion Region. Representatives of her race were considered incredibly sociable creatures and constantly kept together for food and protection from attacks by local ferocious predators. 6 Such a way of life was the exact opposite of the order of the Jedi, whose members preferred to stay alone. Having been born in one of the Togrut tribal groups, Shaak Ti, oddly enough, was distinguished for